dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Archdruid Valdiel
LN Lythari Elf Druid 20 HP: 139 (20 HD) Init: +5 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 21 BAB: +15/+10/+5 Attack: Assassin Whip (1d3+1 20/x2) Abilities: STR 10, DEX 20, CON 14, INT 14, WIS 22, CHA 14 Saves: Fort +14, Ref +11, Will +20 Skills: Concentrate +10, Diplomacy +25, Handle Animal +17, Heal +26, Listen +12, Knowledge (Nature) +25, Spellcraft +17, Spot +11, Survival +29 (+33 when tracking by scent) Languages: Common, Elven, Druidic Feats: Iron Will, Spontaneous Healer, Cheetah’s Speed, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Whip), Oaken Resilience, Elephant’s Hide, Eagle’s Wings, Natural Spell Possessions: Druid’s Vestments, Wooden Holy Symbol, +1 Beastform Leather Armor, +1 Ring of Protection, Assassin Whip (+1 Whip), Quaal’s Bird Feather Token (x2), Quaal’s Swan Boat Feather Token (x2), Quaal’s Tree Feather Token (x2) Patron: Silvanus Features: Lythari Elf Qualities Trip (Ex): When in her animal form, Valdiel can attempt to trip her target as a free action without making a touch attack or provoking an attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the foe cannot try to trip her. Spontaneous Casting: Valdiel can channel stored spell energy into summoning spells that she hasn’t prepared ahead of time. She can "lose" a prepared spell in order to cast any Summon Nature’s Ally spell of the same level or lower. Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells: Valdiel cannot cast spells of an alignment opposed to her own or Silvanus’. As such, she cannot cast spells that are ‘Chaotic’. Animal Companion (Ex): Valdiel has summoned a wolf as her animal companion. Nature Sense (Ex): Valdiel gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (Nature) and Survival checks. Wild Empathy (Ex): Valdiel can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. She rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use Wild Empathy, Valdiel and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. She can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a -4 penalty on the check. Woodland Stride (Ex): Valdiel may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion still affect her. Trackless Step (Ex): Valdiel leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired. Resist Nature’s Lure (Ex): Valdiel gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against the spell-like abilities of Fey. Wild Shape (Su): Valdiel has the ability to turn herself into any Tiny, Small, Medium, Large or Huge animal, plant or Elemental and back again six times per day. This ability functions like the alternate form special ability, except as noted here. The effect lasts for 20 hours, or until she chooses to change back. Changing form (back or forth) is a standard action and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. Each time she uses Wild Shape, she regains lost hit points as if you had rested for a night. Any gear worn or carried by Valdiel melds into the new form and becomes nonfunctional. When the she reverts to her true form, any objects previously melded into the new form reappear in the same location on her body that they previously occupied and are once again functional. Any new items worn in the assumed form fall off and land at the druid's feet. The form chosen must be that of an animal the druid is familiar with. Valdiel her ability to speak while in animal form because she is limited to the sounds that a normal, untrained animal can make, but she can communicate normally with other animals of the same general grouping as her new form. (The normal sound a wild parrot makes is a squawk, so changing to this form does not permit speech.) Venom Immunity (Ex): Valdiel has immunity to all poisons. A Thousand Faces (Su): Valdiel has the ability to change her appearance at will, as if using the Disguise Self spell, but only while in her normal form. This affects her body but not her possessions. It is not an illusory effect, but a minor physical alteration of her appearance, within the limits described for the spell. Timeless Body (Ex): Valdiel does not take ability score penalties for aging and cannot be magically aged. Chosen of Silvanus: Voice of the Forest (Su): The Chosen of Silvanus is treated as if under the effects of a Speak With Plants effect while within natural surroundings. Tree Form (Su): The Chosen of Silvanus can transform into a tree of his/her choosing, like the Tree Shape spell. While in this form, the Chosen of Silvanus heals all physical wounds five times faster than normal. The Chosen of Silvanus can choose when to revert back into his/her normal form, and can choose to do so at will. This effect lasts for a number of days equal to the Chosen of Silvanus’ total Hit Dice. Wild Empathy (Ex): The Chosen of Silvanus can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. He/she rolls 1d20 and adds her total Hit Dice and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use Wild Empathy, the Chosen of Silvanus and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The Chosen of Silvanus can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a -4 penalty on the check. Woodland Stride (Ex): The Chosen of Silvanus may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion still affect him/her. Bonus Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): At Will- One with the Earth, Towering Oak 3/Day– Barkskin, Entangle 1/Day– Master Earth 1/Tenday- Control Weather Immunities (Ex): A Chosen of Silvanus is immune to Poison and Disease. The Chosen receives a 25 resistance to elemental attacks from cold. He/she is also immune to aging, does not age, and is effectively immortal. Feats: Track, Initiate of Nature Spellcasting: Druid Spells Per Day (CL 20): 6 / 7 / 7 / 6 / 6 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 4 / 4 Combat/Tactics: Archdruid Valdiel, when in woodland surroundings, uses spells that exhibit her mastery of plants to subdue opponents. When in more civilized places, she uses her Wild Shape feats to augment her own abilities and uses either martial combat, or spells that target specific individuals. Friends/Allies: Valdiel is the Archdruid, the Chosen of Silvanus. As such, she is the de facto leader of his church, and is considered to be the most powerful Druid on Okarth’s central continent. Her two closest allies and friends are her two assistants and protégés, Cedric Archibal and Lyrna Greenleaf. Foes/Enemies: Archdruid Valdiel has very few actual, direct enemies. Her primary enemy is the Queen of Thorns, the Fey entity that the station of Chosen of Silvanus was created to guard the world from. As a Druid, Valdiel disapproves of the destructive clearing of nature. Appearance: Valdiel is a female Lythari Elf. She is supernaturally pale, reflecting her white fur when in her wolf form, has pure white hair, and dark brown eyes. Valdiel, when in the safety of her grove, tends to eschew clothing, like most other Lythari, to make shifting back and forth to both of her natural forms easier. Personality: Valdiel is very quiet, and very reflective. She allows other to speak their mind, and gives them ample time to do so. When she speaks, she chooses the best words, and does not speak excessively. Valdiel, it is said, prefers the calm and quiet of the forest to all else. History: Valdiel is a Lythari, a rare race of Elven shape changers. Like other Lythari, Valdiel was born on the Plane of Faerie, and grew up in the eldritch world. Like many other Lythari, Valdiel was highly respective of nature, and had a deep reverence for it. Her reverence for nature went beyond my Lythari, however. While an adolescent, Valdiel was attacked by a group of evil Fey, a gang of Unseelie creatures. Though she knew how to defend herself, she was outnumbered, and outmatched by these creatures. An Elven Druid appeared during the combat, however, that aided her, and saved her life. The Druid, who hailed from Okarth, was traveling Faerie, learning about her eldritch secrets. Valdiel, who was grateful, agreed to show him Faerie. Over time the two fell in love. After six months, the Druid returned to Okarth, and Valdiel went with him. The Elf hailed from Ninthrill Forest, and was one of the many Elven Druids who lived in the forest. During the wars between the Elves and the Humans of Parlera in the early 600s, Valdiel’s lover died. Having nothing to tie her down, she wished to return to Faerie. Using her keen Lythari senses, she began traveling the world, seeking to find the weakest boundary between Faerie and Okarth. She discovered the site on the island of Erris, in the Grove of the Archdruid. The woman there, Loriáth, had expected her, and invited her to her grove. She explained the history of the Grove of the Archdruid, and introduced her to Silvanus, the Human deity of nature. Valdiel became something of an apprentice to Loriáth, and began serving Silvanus alongside with her. In 885, Silvanus called Loriáth to his realm, ending her duty on the Material Plane. Valdiel, her apprentice, inherited the position, and became the Archdruid and the Chosen of Silvanus. She has served in this position ever since. Motivations and Goals: For as long as Silvanus deems it appropriate, Valdiel will serve as the Archdruid. As such, she will serve him in whatever he deems the best way, and will do what he says.